Caffeine High
by Curious Archer
Summary: Robin allows Alice to try coffee for the first time and she gets a little hyper from it. Now it's up to Robin to keep her from doing anything too crazy. Which is really hard because Robin finds hyper Alice to be so entertaining! Curious Archer.


**A/N: I am not a coffee drinker so all of this is from TV, a friend and my own pure imagination so sorry if it's not all that accurate as to what someone would be like haha.**

* * *

"So what have you girls got planned tonight?" Killian asked on his way past towards the door for his night shift.

"Oh, just the usual." Alice shrugged, dropping onto empty seat beside Robin.

"Well, make sure the usual doesn't destroy the house." Killian said, then paused just before leaving, sighing before looking back at them awkwardly. "Do I need to warn you about safe-"

"NO!" Alice shrieked on horror while Robin broke down into cackles of laughter. "God, papa! No! Just go already!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. See you girls later." Killian said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"See ya," Robin called, still giggling at Alice's bright pink face as she sunk down in her seat.

Alice shook her head, and Robin forced herself to quiet her laughter – as funny as it was, she knew how it felt to have such an embarrassing parent moment – before turning her attention back to the movie Alice had picked out for them. After a moment of silently watching the film she suddenly reached over for the controls and paused the DVD. "Hey, I'm shattered. Mind if I help myself to a drink to wake up?"

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead." Alice smiled, a slight embarrassed flush still clinging to her cheeks.

Robin jumped to her feet and wandered through the Jones family apartment. It was a small space but they had yet to find anything bigger that they could afford on the detective salary Killian was still collecting while they were temporarily still stuck in this realm and magic-less town. But at the moment it was still home sweet home to Alice and Robin loved the little light in her eyes now that she and her father were reunited and living together again. Only this time they could actually leave their home and explore the world together.

"So why are you so tired?" Alice called, glancing over her shoulder where she could just about see Robin's shoulder every few seconds while she bustled about in the small kitchen area.

"Oh, I was up late helping at the bar. Then when I finally got home my body just wouldn't shut off." She paused and stuck her head back into the living room. "Want me to make you a drink?"

"Sure," Alice grinned. She didn't bother asking what she was making.

A few minutes later, Robin returned with two hot drinks the colour of dark chocolate. Alice loved hot chocolate! She eagerly accepted the drink from her and watched Robin press play (they had decided to watch a film called "The Worlds End" – a comedy about a bunch of guys who go on a drinking challenge and apparently there are aliens or something involved). The girls sat side by side and cuddled close together as the film continued to run (they had just beaten up three robotic-aliens-whatever in the boys bathroom) when Alice finally took a sip from her cup.

"Ugh!" She gasped in shock, pulling away and blinking down at the liquid in surprise.

"Is it okay?" Robin blinked. "I know you like your hot chocolates really sweet so I added lots of sugar and milk to this as well."

"I um… Thought it _was_ hot chocolate…" Alice mumbled, staring down at her dark reflection through the steam.

"Oh no, sorry." Robin laughed. "It's coffee. That's why I asked, I didn't want to use your dads supply if it wasn't okay."

"You know you don't have to ask," Alice grinned, then turned and frowned suspiciously down at the drink, taking another delicate sip, this time critically tasting the new drink on her tongue for a moment before swallowing it.

"I'm sorry; I can go make you a hot chocolate if you want." Robin offered, already leaning forward to stand up again.

"No, it's okay… I've just never had coffee before." Alice said, licking her lips and frowning before taking another slow sip. "It's… Different…"

"You want something else?" Robin asked.

"No… It's interesting!" Alice grinned, taking another short sip.

With that, the girls leaned back in their seats and continued to watch their film, taking slow sips of their hot drinks until they had cooled enough that Alice began gulping it down rather quickly. Robin had added more than just a generous amount of sugar and milk to make it perfectly sweet for her, and while Alice probably would have preferred a hot chocolate, this drink had a bit of a kick to it.

In fact it was so nice, that she even asked Robin to show her how to make her second cup halfway through the movie (the sister had just been attacked by robotic-twins). And when Robin went to the bathroom near the end of the film (the two mains were fighting the final bar), Alice helped herself to her third, adding even more milk and sugar than Robin had shown her to because that really was the best part.

"Alice? I think maybe you should ease off the coffee." Robin said, retaking her seat beside her after seeing she had done another refill.

"Why?" Alice asked immediately, barely paying any attention as the film came to an end. (It was somehow post apocalyptic all of a sudden. How did that happen?)

"You're kind of… Jittering." Robin said explained.

Alice glanced down at herself and saw her leg bouncing on the spot. She glanced up and grinned with a quick shrug before finishing off the last of her coffee. It really was good! The more she had, the more she liked it!

"Alice, seriously. Ease off a bit. Coffee has caffeine in it." Robin explained, grabbing her hand when she jumped up to get more.

"What's that?" Alice blinked.

"Just… Something that helps keep you awake but it can also make you kind of hyper." Robin explained.

"Never really been hyper." Alice noted, cocking her head. "Unless being off my pills counts. Does that count?"

"Don't think it's the same, no." Robin said, shaking her head and biting back an amused grin at the complete and utter adorable expression on the other girls face.

"Oh… I kind of want some more." Alice said, turning to climb over the sofa.

"Don't think so," Robin said, standing and grabbing her hand. "How about some water instead?"

"Water's boring!" Alice cried suddenly, jumping the back of the sofa and rushing into the kitchen.

Robin groaned. She had no idea this was going to be the result of making a couple of cups of coffee. If she had known she would have stuck with hot chocolate.

"Alice," Robin said, following her into the kitchen. "I'm gonna call your dad, okay?"

"Sure, whatever, tell him I say hi," Alice said, pulling out the coffee from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge.

Robin grabbed the phone off the wall at the same time as running into the kitchen and taking the coffee from Alice's hand. While she dialled the numbers, she reached up, putting the coffee back on the high shelf. Alice pouted and whined like an unhappy infant, grabbing for the coffee and running to the other side of the room before she could stop her. She pressed the button the kettle and began slapping her foot against the floor in a constant rapping sound that quickly grew annoying. Robin chased after her, taking the coffee away again while she listened to the ring of the detective's mobile in her ear.

Finally he answered. "Hello?" Killian's voice sounded.

"Hey, Hook?" Robin asked cautiously. "Um, I hope you don't mind… I had some coffee and-"

"That's fine," He said quickly, his voice a little distant and muffled like he was doing a couple things at once with the phone balanced between his head and shoulder. "Just, do me a favour and don't make any for Alice."

Robin hesitated, watching Alice bounce in front of her, grinning and impatiently waiting for her to get off the phone so she could say something to her. "Uh… Why?" Robin asked slowly.

"Well, I mean it's probably nothing. But she's never had it before and she can get really intense after just having too much sugar at a time. So I don't even want to imagine what she's be like on caffeine." Killian explained.

"Huh…" Robin said slowly.

"Robin!" Alice said, finally growing impatient of standing in her almost silence, "Come on! Is that papa on the phone? Let me speak to him! Let me speak to my papa!"

"Robin, is everything okay?" Killian asked, his voice suddenly much clearer.

"It's fine!" Robin said quickly. "See you later, bye!" She hung up.

"Was that papa?" Alice asked, still bouncing on the spot, her eyes wide and a goofy grin on her face.

"Yes. He said you need to have some water and to calm down." Robin said, taking her hand.

"Oh come on! That's boring! We should do something! Let's do something! Let's go out! Let's get out of here! I want to go out!" She grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her for the door.

"Alice!" Robin snapped, pulling her to a stop. "Can we just breathe a second? Just… Breath." Robin took a deep breath, trying to get Alice to copy her.

Alice took a deep breath, holding it before she let it out. Then jumped over the sofa, knocking some things from the coffee table in front of her as she did. "Let's watch Robin Hood!"

"Sure," Robin said with a sigh, at least this would keep her safely inside. "Let me just get you a drink first-"

She didn't get any further when Alice grabbed the back of her top and pulled hard. Robin yelped as she flipped over the sofa and barely kept from falling off onto the floor. Then, before she could say anything else, Alice was on top of her, kissing her hard.

Robin was taken by surprise, and she guiltily found that she didn't quite want to break away from the kiss. For just a moment she allowed herself to relax, returning the embrace and wrapping her arms around Alice's shoulder as she lay down on top of her. They held onto each other for a long warm moment, deepening the kiss with Alice taking charge like she never had done before. When Alice's hands began to wander, it was hard for Robin not to lose herself in her such touch. She pulled her body away just enough to run her hands under Robin's shirt over her stomach, stroking her sides before her hands dipped under Robin's jeans.

With a loud reluctant groan Robin twisted her head to the side and broke the kiss. She really didn't want to – dear god she desperately didn't want to! – but the last thing they needed was to get hot and heavy in the living room just for Killian to come strolling in and catching them mid sex. So despite her own urges screaming at her for being an idiot, Robin pushed Alice off so they were sat up, pulling Alice's hands out from her waistband and fighting back another groan of disappointment.

"Maybe later," Robin promised, feeling incredibly breathless.

"Definitely later!" Alice said eagerly, leaning forward and kissing her again before jumping to her feet. "For now! Let's go out!"

"I think we should stay in," Robin said.

"Oh come on! Let's go out! I want to run!" Alice shouted and darted for the door, knocking over even more things that were in her way, including the large pile of DVDs they had been going through earlier when finding something to watch.

"NO!"

Robin jumped across the room and grabbed her, pulling her away from the door. Instantly Alice laughed and spun around, pulling Robin against her like they were dancing. And despite Robin's worry of Alice doing something stupid and Killian realising what she had accidentally done, it was hard not to laugh. As much trouble as she might be in, it was too funny seeing Alice act so goofy in her hyper state like this.

"Let's stay in," Robin said, fighting the urge to smile. Though she made a mental note to take Alice out drinking one day soon. If this was her hyper on caffeine, what would she be like if she ever got drunk?

"But I want to go out! I'm bored! Let's go out! Let's do something! Let's have some more coffee!" Alice shouted.

"No more coffee," Robin said, unable to keep from laughing anymore.

Alice laughed with her, grabbing her arms and spinning Robin around, dancing to nothing so enthusiastically that Robin couldn't help but join in. Part of her was still worried about what Killian would say when he found out about her accidentally giving Alice coffee, but what trouble could she really get into while being a little over excited?

Then Alice surprised her by letting go and running for the door again. "Let's go out!" She cried.

"Alice!" Robin snapped but she was ahead of her and out of reach now.

Before Robin could stop her, Alice had run from the apartment, jumping down the steps with such big leaps that she nearly tripped twice when she landed. Robin had little choice left, but to chase after her, forgetting the close the door behind her but she doubt anyone would try anything while they were gone. The building had plenty of protection both technological and magical.

Unfortunately, despite Robin's track record of three years, Alice had her own experience with running and easily stayed just out of reach once she got going. Alice treated it like a game, laughing and squealing with excitement the whole time as she ran from the apartment buildings, ducking out the door and starting down the street with Robin hurriedly chasing behind. She didn't appear to be going anywhere in particular and after a while she found it was losing the fun it once had, slowing down and giving Robin her chance.

She pushed herself hard the extra few steps, like this really was a race for her life, until she finally was within reach to grab Alice's arms, jerking sharply so the other girl fell back against her. Instantly she wrapped her arms around her and the two girls came to a huffing stop, gasping and clinging to each other in the dark evening streets that were, thankfully, almost completely deserted.

"That was fun!" Alice grinned up at her, "What do you wanna do next? Do you want to go to the troll bridge? Do you want to try the mall? I want to go shopping. Do you want to go shopping?" Alice suddenly gasped. "Let's get a puppy!"

"I swear you're putting some of this on." Robin said with a slight frown.

Alice went to answer when her face went blank, like she was suddenly hit with a thought. Then her expression seemed to light up. "I have an idea!" She cried, grabbing Robin's top and dragging her into the closest ally.

Once they were in the shadows and out of sight, Alice pushed her against the wall and kissed her, just like before. Once again she began letting her hands roam to wherever she wanted, not caring about anything but the warm touch of Robin's body against her own. And for the second time, Robin found herself distracted by how enticingly warm Alice's lips felt against her own to actually deny her. She almost gave in to the feeling, letting her arms rest around her and lay her hands on Alice's lower back.

Then, when she felt Alice tugging at her shirt, she once again pushed her away. "Alice. We're in public!"

Alice blinked. "So? Never stopped us in the Enchanted Forest!" Alice grinned, thinking back to their many nights under the stars.

Robin paused, pressing her tongue to the side of her mouth. "Good point."

This time it was Robin who took charge as she pushed Alice against the wall opposite by a large street bin and returning her kisses with enthusiasm. If she couldn't keep Alice focussed on one thing any other way, well, this was the best possible solution for them both!

They were just getting hot and heavy when suddenly a voice called out; "Robin?"

The girls looked up and Robin blushed sharply. "Aunt Regina!"

Regina had been moving towards them but she paused when she saw their ruffled shirts and heated faces, taking a moment before shaking her head. "You can't be serious, girls! I know it's late but you're in the middle of one of the busiest streets in town! And right by my bar at that!"

"Uh… We… I…" Robin stuttered.

"Regina!" Alice gasped, completely undisturbed by their interruption. "ReginaRoni hi!"

Regina paused mid step and frowned, she was holding a rubbish bag in one hand while the other rest on her hip. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!" Alice said, cocking her head in happy confusion.

"She's… A little hyper." Robin said finally, still blushing.

"Why?" Regina frowned.

Alice threw her arms around Robin's shoulders and grinned passed her at Regina, still bouncing on the spot slightly and making it very awkward when her body rubbed against Robin's. It didn't so much as turn her on, as it did remind her of what her aunt very nearly walked in on.

"I had a drink and now I can't stop bouncing! Bouncing like a rabbit! I freaking love rabbits, Robin, let's get a rabbit, we should get a rabbit, I want a rabbit." Alice prattled, talking so fast that it was hard for everyone else to keep up. "Iwonderwhatitwouldbeliketobearabbit. Iwantarabbit. Ihavedreamsthatsometimescometrue, youknow, butweneverget arabbitandthatsucks. Weshouldgetrabbit!"

"She had a bit of coffee," Robin finally confessed.

"Threecupsofcoffee! Three!" Alice gasped, swinging Robin around and giggling the whole time.

Regina watched them for a moment, taking the sight of the two girls in before she sighed, shaking her head. "Follow me." She paused long enough to throw the rubbish in the bin they had been hiding behind of second earlier, then turned and started leading the way.

Robin reached back, wrapping her arms around Alice and dragged her after Regina. She didn't stop talking the whole time and Robin was once again caught between amusement, embarrassment and guilt.

Regina led the way back to Roni's bar just around the corner. The place that she had originally opened with Zelena/Kelly back when they were cursed with fake memories and continued to run even now they were all awake. Inside, Regina dumped the rubbish by the door out of the way and went behind the counter, beginning to mix together something out of their line of sight.

Meanwhile Alice began to run around the room, looking at everything she could and jumping out of Robin's reaching whenever she steered too close to grab. "Robincheckthisout!Robinhaveyouseenthis?Robincomehere!"

"How many cups did she have?" Regina asked.

Guess she hadn't heard Alice's babble before. "Three," Robin admitted.

"And she's never had any before?" Regina guessed.

"Apparently not…" Robin admitted.

Regina rolled her eyes then placed a tall drink on the counter. "Get her to take this."

"What is it?" Robin frowned.

"A tonic. Normally you need to just let the caffeine work its way through your system but that's for people without girlfriends who have witches for an aunt." Regina smirked. "This'll speed up the affects. Though she's going to crash pretty hard so find her somewhere comfy for her to sit before you give it to her."

"Gotcha." Robin nodded, taking the drink and turning to where Alice stood by the window, staring out at the street, momentarily pausing as she seemed lost in a kind of rapid thought. "Alice?"

She looked back and grinned. "Robin!Robin!Robin!"

"Here, love." Robin said, grabbing her and forcing her to sit down in one of the booths. "Drink this."

"Whatisit?" Alice babbled, cocking her head back and forth like her springs were loose.

"A special drink." Robin said, pushing it into her hands. "Now drink up and we'll go for a run!"

With that Alice accepted the drink and threw it back greedily. When she placed the glass down on the table, she looked at Robin happily for a moment, grinning at her with all her teeth. Then there was a flash in her eyes as Regina's tonic kicked in and she took a sharp breath. It scared Robin who instantly reached out to hold her, only for Alice's eyes to droop and her body to sag, a great yawn catching her off guard and rocking her body to the side.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked, wrapping her arms around her and letting Alice lean against her.

"She's fine," Regina laughed. "It's just the comedown. She's gonna be really tired so why don't you let her have a rest here and then you can take her home."

A few minutes later Alice was leaning into Robin with her eyes closed, not quite sleeping but at least dozing for a bit. Regina, who had been about to head home for the night, instead poured herself and Robin a few drinks of their own and sat down opposite her for a quiet chat while they waited for Alice to come back to herself.

"How are you two settling?" Regina asked.

"Fine," Robin shrugged, then leaned forward. "Actually we were talking the other day… About maybe getting our own place…"

"Really?" Regina seemed shocked. "Um… You know we're… Working on a way to get back home…"

"We were talking about that," Robin nodded enthusiastically. "This world is so new to Alice. Even with her cursed memories, she was hoping to look more into it. We were thinking… Well maybe we could explore some of this place before going back to the Enchanted Forest…"

"Well… Whatever you decide, we'll all be happy for you." Regina nodded.

"Thanks, aunt Regina." Robin smiled.

The two shared a quiet moment, finishing off their drinks, before Alice groaned, pushing up into a proper sitting position and rubbing her hands over her face. She felt so sluggish and stiffly uncomfortable. She twisted in her seat, stretching her arms and gagging slightly at her dry throat.

"You feeling okay, love?" Robin asked, cupping her face.

"Tired…" Alice mumbled. "And kind of weak…"

"Take her home." Regina instructed, standing and gathering the empty glasses. "Both of you get some proper sleep tonight. Does your mum know you're staying at Alice's?"

"Yeah, I told her when I left this morning." Robin nodded.

"Okay then, go on. I'll see you some time tomorrow." Regina said.

Robin watched Regina walk around to the back of the bar before she looked back towards her love who swayed sleepily and sagged heavily like it was an effort just to sit up. "Come on, Alice." Robin said, moving to stand in front of her and crouching slightly. Without any further prompting, Alice let Robin grabbed her legs and wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders, letting Robin pick her up and carrying her piggy-back style to the door where she paused and glanced back towards her aunt. "Thanks again, aunt Regina."

"No problem, girls. Goodnight."

As they made their way outside, Robin carried Alice the entire way home in silent. Alice clung into her, eyes drooping but not quite sleeping. She rest her chin on Robin's shoulder and leaned her head against the side of her face so her hair tickled Robin's cheek.

"I don't fancy coffee to be honest…" Alice finally mumbled. "I feel kind of funny."

"To be fair, some of that could be the tonic that aunt Regina made for you." Robin said. "But yeah, maybe we should stick to hot chocolates and milkshakes."

"That sounds like a plan." Alice sighed. "Sorry if I made it awkward for you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

"With your aunt… In the ally." Alice mumbled.

"Oh." Robin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Though we will definitely have to pick off where we left some time tomorrow."

Alice gave her a lopsided grin. "Definitely." She yawned. "Tomorrow."

Robin grinned. "Love you, Alice."

"Love you, too, Robin." Alice mumbled sleepily.

"Now let's get you home before you dad beats us," Robin giggled, thinking back to the mess they had left for him in his wide open apartment. She didn't understand the mumbled reply Alice gave, but she felt the soft butterfly kiss on her neck and grinned.


End file.
